Mobile devices are increasingly being used to provide users access to dynamic content, such as streaming video and the like. Indeed, much of what can be done on a conventional personal computer terminal can now be done on a mobile device. However, the size limits of a mobile device can set bounds on its usefulness. For example, while web browsing and video streaming are available for mobile devices, the display size often renders the image to a size that makes clear viewing difficult. While many mechanisms for zooming are known, scrolling the image to view different sections is often inconvenient. Moreover, using a mobile device to participate in a video conference has its limitations.